


Restless

by meesha1971



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters are of Legal Age, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesha1971/pseuds/meesha1971
Summary: Harry is having nightmares.  Ron finds a way to help him sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> Note from meesha1971: Thank you for saving my story and archiving it here.
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> This is my first slash fic. Written by request for **cgold**. I've tried to keep the setting open so the reader can decide where and when it takes place in general, but these events do take place after the events of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ so both Harry and Ron are of legal age. Thanks to my beta, **gryffindorstudent** , for all her help and wonderful suggestions. Please review.
> 
> **Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.**

The nightmares started almost immediately after the funeral.  Harry relived everything that had happened to him each night in his dreams.  He would jerk awake sweating and shivering and breathing heavily.  It was impossible to go back to sleep.  The lack of sleep was starting to show but there was nothing he could do.  He didn’t know how to stop the nightmares from coming without a potion and he didn’t want to tell anyone about the dreams.  He glanced over to the other bed in the room he was shared with Ron, who seemed to still be asleep.  Harry didn’t think his nightmares had woken Ron, yet.  He took a deep breath and lay back down but, as usual, sleep wouldn’t come.  The dream just kept replaying itself in his head.  He gave up trying to sleep and tried to think of other things. 

Ron lay quietly in the dark.  Harry had woken him up nearly every night.  He knew Harry was having nightmares.  It was understandable given everything they had been through.  He was having his share of nightmares as well.  But he hadn’t gone through half as much as Harry had.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine the nightmares that Harry must have.  He knew that Harry wouldn’t want to talk about it.  He never did.  But he also knew that Harry needed sleep.  He looked exhausted and the deep purple marks under his eyes got worse each day.  He heard Harry tossing and turning and found himself grateful for his family.  His brothers had always been there to comfort him when he had bad dreams.  Harry had never had that.  He had never had anyone to comfort him and now that he had people who would, he didn’t know how to ask.  Ron lay there quietly, thinking about it.  Finally, he made up his mind.  They both needed a good nights sleep and there was only one thing he could think of that might help.  He slipped out of his bed and moved quietly across the room. 

Harry rolled to face the wall when he heard Ron get up.  _He’s probably going to the loo._   He pretended to sleep, thinking Ron might want to talk if he knew he was awake.  He listened for the door to open but he didn’t hear it.  Instead he felt cool air against his skin as his covers were lifted.  

“Budge up,” said Ron quietly slipping into his bed.  

“What are you doing?” asked Harry, forgetting he was supposed to be asleep. 

“Helping you sleep,” Ron answered sleepily settling in next to Harry. 

“What?” asked Harry, confused. 

Ron sighed.  “When I was a kid and had bad dreams, I would sleep with Bill or Charlie,” he said shrugging.  “It always helped me sleep better.  I thought it might help you.” 

“How did …,” Harry started. 

“I know you haven’t been sleeping well,” Ron stated matter-of-factly. “You think you’re the only one who has nightmares?  I know mine are probably nothing compared to yours but I still have them and I can tell when someone else is having them.” 

“Oh,” said Harry quietly.  “D’you really think this will help?” 

“Dunno,” said Ron closing his eyes.  “Always helped me before.”  He opened his eyes slightly.  “You need to sleep.  You look terrible.”  He grinned cheekily before closing his eyes again. 

Harry just goggled at him.  He didn’t know about this.  He had never slept with anyone else before.  Uncle Vernon would have had kittens at the thought of Harry coming to their room when he had a bad dream.  But Ron was already falling asleep.  _Well, it can’t hurt._   Harry lay back down and, to his surprise, found himself drifting off, and slept undisturbed by nightmares. 

*************************** 

Harry woke up slowly feeling warm and safe.  He blinked in confusion.  He hadn’t slept so well in … well; he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well.  He tried to roll over and bumped into the solid wall of Ron’s chest.  Ron’s arm was draped casually over Harry’s side.  He was confused for a moment, wondering how Ron had gotten there and then he remembered the previous night.  _Guess Ron was right._   It was a little weird having Ron snuggled up to him like this but it was kind of nice too.  He decided not to think about that too much.  The problem was how to get up without disturbing Ron.  Ron was definitely not a morning person.   

Ron picked that moment to snuggle closer and Harry felt the definite impression of Ron’s erection against his bum.  _It doesn’t mean anything.  I wake up with an erection all the time.  I have one now.  Doesn’t mean anything._  

He managed to wiggle out from under Ron’s arm and made his way to the loo.  He needed a shower.  A nice long cold … no, he did not need a cold shower.  _A hot shower._   That would help him cool off.  Hermione always said that using hot water opened up the blood vessels and released heat – or something like that.  It was just too bloody hot.  _Yeah, that’s what it is._   He sighed in relief as the hot water poured over him.  His relief had nothing to do with a certain red-head or how good it felt to wank in the shower.  _Nothing wrong with that.  I do it all the time._  

They went about their day normally.  Neither of them mentioned the night before.  Ron didn’t tell Harry about his dreams.  _Harry’s my best mate.  Only natural that I would dream of him from time to time._   He kept his morning shower routine to himself.  Harry didn’t need to know he liked to wank in the shower.  _It’s not like I haven’t done that before.  I’ve woken up with a hard on lots of times._   It was perfectly normal.  They played several games of chess, with Ron winning spectacularly, and complained about the heat.   

After dinner, they were at a loss for something to do.  They had already played chess and it was just too hot for anything else.  They ended up wandering around the house aimlessly, searching for something to occupy them.  As they reached the bedroom, Ron stopped abruptly and turned around to say something.  For the second time that day, Harry bumped into the solid wall of Ron’s chest.   

For the first time, it struck Harry just how tall Ron was. He had filled out over the summer, his muscles bulging slightly under his robes. He gazed into those magnificent blue eyes ...  _Well, they are a rather interesting shade of blue._  He wondered why he had never noticed before.  Ron ran his hand through his smooth red hair, giving it that messy look and it shone like the glowing sun and then he saw Ron smile … 

“Harry?” said Ron, still smiling.  “All right there, mate?” 

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I’m fine.”  He shook his head to clear it.  _It’s just too hot.  That’s all it is._  

“How about a game of Exploding Snap?” suggested Ron. 

“Sure.  That sounds good.” 

They entertained themselves playing Exploding Snap till they both started to nod off.  Ron laughed when Harry’s eyebrows were slightly singed.  _It’s kind of cute but he definitely looks better with both eyebrows._   He didn’t think about how Harry felt against his chest _.  It was just an accident.  I shouldn’t have stopped so suddenly._   It was only natural that he had wanted to put his arms around Harry.  He could have fallen over and gotten hurt.  But it was hard to ignore the expression in those spectacular green eyes.  _Too bad he can’t do anything about his hair_ – not that there was anything wrong with it.  It was rather attractive – kind of naturally messy.  _But it draws attention away from his eyes._  

They got ready for bed in silence, stripping down to their boxers.  It was cooler in the evening but still to hot for pajamas.  Ron reckoned his mum was right.  Harry did look like he hadn’t been eating enough.  He felt a surge of anger towards those muggles Harry had to live with.  _Still, he looks a lot better than he did in first year._   Not that he had been looking.  It was hard not to notice your best mate, especially when you knew that he had been mistreated.  Ron thought that was probably why he was so protective of Harry even though he knew Harry could take care of himself. 

Harry didn’t ask Ron to sleep with him again, even though he admitted to himself that he would probably sleep better.  He did scoot over against the wall, leaving room.  Just in case.  A few minutes later, he felt cool air on his skin as Ron lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to him.  He allowed himself a minute to look into Ron’s eyes and then faced the wall, smiling as Ron snuggled next to him. 

“’Night, Harry.” 

“’Night, Ron.” 

*************************** 

Harry had had a lot of dreams.  Dreams that were clearly dreams and dreams that were real experiences courtesy of Voldemort.  But none of his dreams had ever felt like this.  This was … incredible.  Warm, loving hands caressing him.  Warm, firm skin beneath his own hands.  Warm breath … soft lips … incredible mouth …  He groaned with pleasure and pulled their bodies closer together, wanting more.  He felt their erections press together, sending a spurt of fire throughout his body.  _Erections?_   His eyes snapped open.  _That means_ … 

 _This is not a dream._   Ron opened his eyes and Harry was staring back at him in surprise, breathless.  Those stunning green eyes a mixture of desire and shock.  Ron briefly wondered if his own eyes held that same expression but quickly decided it didn’t matter.  Nothing mattered except bringing back that wonderful sensation.  He pressed himself against Harry again, rubbing their erections together.  _Oh, yes._   His eyelids fluttered shut with the pleasure but he forced them open, watching Harry’s eyes glaze over with lust.  Bits of his ‘dream’ were coming back to him.  _Snogging._   His eyes dropped to Harry’s mouth, still swollen from his kisses.  It had been brilliant.  He wanted to feel them again.  He tentatively pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

Stars exploded behind Harry’s eyes.  _Ron?_   Ron was doing this … making him feel this way … Ron’s hands … Ron’s lips …  Seemingly of its own volition, his tongue snaked out and licked Ron’s bottom lip.  Ron growled into his mouth and captured his tongue with his own, pulling him closer, pressing and rubbing their erections together through their boxers.  Coherent thought was lost in the sensation.  Hands groped.  Lips and tongues slid over each other.  Grunts, groans, and unintelligible words of passion.  Clumsily, they managed to get rid of the barrier formed by their boxers, pressing against each other, skin on skin.  Ron cupped his arse, pulling him even closer, grinding their cocks together … _can’t think_ … _Oh God_ … _Ron’s cock_ …  

“Oh fuck … Ron”, he groaned into Ron’s neck, nibbling and sucking.  He had never felt anything like this.  His whole body was on fire.  He was so close … 

 _So close_ … not close enough.  Ron nibbled and sucked on Harry’s neck, trailing his way back up to that incredible mouth, pulling Harry as close as physically possible.  He felt Harry’s hands squeezing his arse as they ground their cocks together frantically.  _Harry’s hands_ … _Harry’s cock_ … _bloody brilliant_ …  He reached between them and grabbed both of their erections, squeezing them together as he stroked them up and down.  Harry’s groans drowned out his own and he captured Ron’s tongue and sucked on it, growling slightly as their hips bucked together in response to Ron’s stroking.  He was on fire … he was gonna explode … too much …  

“Harry … fuck, Harry … m’gonna …” 

Ron stroked faster, moaning Harry’s name, and Harry thrust hard and fast into Ron’s hand, feeling their cocks throbbing and pressing together.  He could feel the tension building with the gathering climax.  He called out Ron’s name as their final thrusts sent them both over the edge, their cocks jerking and spurting between them with Ron’s slippery fingers milking every last drop.  Gasping, they held onto each other, stroking and murmuring as they trembled with the aftershocks. 

The trembling gave way to soft kisses as their breathing slowly returned to normal.  Ron raised his head and grinned.  Harry grinned back and kissed him.  “That was …” 

“Bloody brilliant!” said Ron as they cleaned themselves up. “I am never doing that by myself again!” 

Harry laughed and snuggled in next to Ron.  It wasn’t long before they were both sleeping soundly again, undisturbed by dreams.

 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes:

_This is my first slash fic. Written by request for **cgold**. I've tried to keep the setting open so the reader can decide where and when it takes place.  Thanks to my beta, [**gryffindorstudent**](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/viewuser.php?uid=427), for all her help and wonderful suggestions. Please review._

****Disclaimer:  The characters and situations of Harry Potter depicted in this story are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.** **  
  
** **No copyright infringement is intended.  No profit is being made off this story, and it is for entertainment purposes only.** **

* * *

They didn’t speak of it the next day.  Harry worried that things would be awkward between them but they weren’t. They played chess, laughing and joking with each other as usual.  Nothing had changed.  Ron was still his best mate.  Only, Harry wasn’t quite sure what that meant anymore.  Was it normal for mates to do what they did last night?  Truth be told, he wasn’t sure that he cared if it was normal or not.  It had been amazing.  To be that close and … He watched Ron’s knight wrestle one of his pawns off the board and worried.  Ron hadn’t said anything at all.  _Does he regret it?_   Harry hoped he didn’t.  

He didn’t know a lot about sex but it had been brilliant last night and he wanted to do more.  He couldn’t think of anyone better to learn about sex with than his best mate.  He didn’t know if Ron felt the same way though.  He thought about some of the things he had heard other boys talking about and wondered if Ron would be willing to try any of them or if he would be repulsed by the idea.  He glanced at the clock.  Time seemed to have slowed down.  It was still too early to go to bed.  They could go on up to their room but they probably wouldn’t be able to do anything until everyone else went to bed anyway.  

Ron wanted to talk about it but he didn’t know what to say.  The only thing that kept running through his head was ‘bloody fantastic’ and that just wasn’t enough.  It was more than that and he just didn’t know how to express it in words.  Being that close and sharing that … _it was just bloody fantastic_.  The best part was seeing the difference in Harry.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Harry so relaxed … just having fun and enjoying himself.  He noticed that Harry seemed to be getting anxious as it got closer to bedtime and began to wonder if he regretted what had happened.  _I hope not._

He had been watching the clock for the past few hours, waiting for bedtime.  Last night had been great but it had just sort of happened and he had some other ideas.  Other things he wanted to try.  He had heard a lot from his five older brothers over the years — with and without their knowledge — and he had always wondered what it would be like.  How it would feel.  He shifted a bit, as his trousers tightened considerably. _Blimey, I’ve got to think about something else._   He moved his night to checkmate Harry’s king and wondered if anyone would disturb them if they went to their room early.

Dinner was unbearably long and drawn out.  Harry usually enjoyed dinner with the Weasleys but, tonight, he just wanted it to be over so he and Ron could be alone.  Ron wasn’t helping.  He appeared to be completely untroubled and ate with his usual enthusiasm.  Occasionally, his hand would brush against Harry’s arm or their legs would touch briefly.  The casual contact only served to remind Harry of how good it had felt to be pressed up against each other … to touch each other … Ron’s long fingers wrapped around him … He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and fought the urge to cheer when dessert was served because that meant dinner was almost over. _Think about something else, anything else._

Ron glanced around the table and wondered if anyone had noticed him touching Harry.  He had tried to keep it casual — even accidental — but he couldn’t stop himself from touching him.  He could feel Harry getting more and more tense beside him.  It was making him nervous.  What if he didn’t want to do it again?  _Maybe he does regret it._   He had to find out.  He slipped his hand under the table and looked around again.  Nobody was paying any attention.  After a few moments of nervous indecision, he reached over and lightly stroked Harry’s thigh.  He felt Harry tense up and hoped it was the same tension he was feeling and not a sign that he was appalled.  He gave Harry’s thigh a quick squeeze before bringing his hand back to his own lap.  

Harry forced himself to continue eating.  His thigh tingled where Ron had touched him.  There was no mistaking that.  _That was deliberate._   His heart soared with relief.  He glanced over at Ron but he was looking away, his ears slightly pink.  He realized that Ron was just as nervous as he was and was even more relieved.  He glanced around the table to make sure no one was looking and reached over to stroke Ron’s thigh, giving it a light squeeze as well.  He glanced over again and saw that Ron was grinning.  He finished his dessert quickly and, for once, was grateful that his clothes didn’t fit properly as he got up from the table because they would hide his current condition.  Somehow they managed to help clean up and act normally as they headed upstairs.  

“Ron,” called Mrs. Weasley before they had made it halfway up the stairs, “did you and Harry finish moving those boxes out of the drawing room?”

“No,” said Ron hesitantly.  “Not yet.”

“Well, I need the two of you to finish that up.  There’s an Order meeting tonight and we need that room clear.”

“Tonight?” said Ron, his face falling.  If there was a meeting tonight, it could be hours before everyone went to bed.

“Yes,” said Mrs. Weasley.  “They’ll be here in about an hour so you had better get started.”

Harry followed Ron into the drawing room, trying to hide his disappointment.  Even though he knew the meetings were important, it was hard not to resent the fact that they were having one tonight.  _Of all the nights they could have picked, why did it have to be tonight?_  He shut the door and bit back a sigh.  The second the door shut behind them, Ron pinned Harry against it and kissed him roughly.

“Ron —” 

“Shut up,” Ron said.  “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

“But someone could —”

“I know but just a minute.  I just need to touch you.  Please, Harry?”

Harry gave in and kissed Ron back.  He hadn’t had much fight in him to begin with because he wanted this too.  _Just a minute._   That was all.  They touched each other as much as they could over their clothes.  It was bliss.  It was torture.  What Harry really wanted to do was go to their bedroom, get rid of the clothing between them, throw Ron down on the bed and …  But he couldn’t.  They had to stop before someone caught them. 

“We have to stop,” he said breathlessly.

Reluctantly, Ron pulled away and let out a shuddering breath.  Harry was right.  They had to be more careful.  Anyone could walk in.  _Why did they have to pick tonight to have their bloody meeting?_   He ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room.  There were a lot of boxes but that might be a good thing.  The exercise might take his mind off of ripping Harry’s clothes off and …  He shook his head and grabbed the first box.  _Thinking about it is not going to help._

***************************

It wasn’t long before they both were hot, sweaty, and irritable.  Repeated trips from the drawing room to the basement were tiring.  At this rate, they would be too worn out to do anything tonight anyway.  Harry looked over as Ron stripped off his shirt and felt his cock twitch in response to the sight of all that exposed, freckled skin.  _Maybe not **too** worn out_.  

“It’s bloody hot in here,” said Ron, grinning at him.

“Yeah,” Harry managed and moved to take his shirt off as well but Ron stopped him.

“Let me help you with that,” he said.  

He slipped his hands under the hem of Harry’s shirt and slowly pushed it up, sliding his hands up Harry’s sides and over his chest before pulling it over his head.  Harry looked up at him, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Have you ever …”

“What?  Oh … no … I’ve never … have you?”

Harry shook his head, relieved but somewhat disappointed as well.  He had been hoping Ron would know … well, more than he did anyway.  

“I’ve heard things though,” Ron said quietly.

“Really?” said Harry hopefully.

“I’ve got five brothers, remember?” said Ron.  “They’ve told me some things but mostly I’ve just overheard them talking.”

“Like what?”

Ron grinned and lifted another box.  Harry took a moment to admire the way his glistening muscles rippled with the movement before grabbing another box himself as Ron told him of his brothers’ exploits.

***************************

By the time they made the last trip down to the basement, they both were filthy, sweaty, and very aroused.  Talking about it had certainly helped get rid of his nervousness but Harry was fairly certain he would explode if he didn’t get to touch Ron soon.  Really touch him instead of just a few stolen kisses when they were sure nobody would catch them.  _It can’t be much longer._   He put his hands in his pockets to keep them under control.

They grabbed their shirts from the drawing room and headed upstairs just as the first members of the Order started to arrive for the meeting.  Ron tried really hard not to resent them for being there tonight.  _Defeating Voldemort is more important than my sex life._   Unfortunately, his body did not seem to agree.  He carefully avoided touching Harry because he knew the moment he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop.  He needed a distraction.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said suddenly, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched at the look on Harry’s face.  _Better make it a cold shower._

Harry had been thinking of a shower himself but there was only one shower on this floor and he didn’t fancy going down to the other bathroom with an Order meeting going on.  He was going to have to wait until Ron was finished.  He looked up at the knock on the door and forced a smile as Mrs. Weasley came in.

“Where’s Ron?” she asked.

“In the shower,” said Harry.  “The basement was dusty and with it being so hot …”

“Of course,” said Mrs. Weasley smiling as she placed a tray of biscuits and a pitcher of milk on top of the dresser.  “I just wanted to thank you two for moving those boxes.  I know it was a lot of work.”  

“It wasn’t that bad,” Harry said, trying not to blush at the thought of what had made it more enjoyable.

“Well, I appreciate it,” said Mrs. Weasley.  “I thought you all might want a snack before you turn in so …” She gestured at the tray of biscuits.

“Thanks,” said Harry smiling.

“It’s no trouble,” she said, waiving her hand.  “Do you need anything else, dear?”

“No,” said Harry quickly.  “I’m going to take a shower when Ron’s finished and we’ll probably turn in after that.”  He grabbed a biscuit and bit in.  

“Well, good night then, dear,” she said, hugging him.  “Tell Ron I said good night too.”

“I will,” said Harry as she placed a cooling charm on the milk and left the room.

He wondered if she really believed she was fooling them.  She did the same thing every time there was an Order meeting.  She would bring them a tray of biscuits and milk and anything else she thought they might need.  They knew she was making sure they had no reason to leave their room while the meeting was going on.  Then she would go down to the meeting and Imperturb the door so they couldn’t listen in on the meeting.  Harry didn’t understand why Mrs. Weasley was so worried about them leaving their room.  _It’s not like we could hear anything anyway._   _Nobody ever came out during the meetings._

At that thought, Harry smiled.  _They never come out during the meetings._   For all intents and purposes, he and Ron were basically alone until the meeting was over.  He opened his trunk and dug through its contents.  He didn’t think anyone would be coming up there for the next few hours but it was better to be safe considering what he was planning. 

***************************

Ron turned the water on as cold as he could stand it and stepped in the shower.  The icy spray cooled his heated skin but it didn’t do much to dampen his arousal.  He turned up the hot water to warm it up and tried to control his thoughts.  Even washing his hair was arousing because he kept imagining Harry running his hands through it.  _Bloody meeting.  Why did it have to be tonight?_   As he rinsed his hair, he thought he heard a click, like the door being shut.  He peeked around the shower curtain but no one was there.  _Must have imagined it._   He picked up the soap.  He really was filthy.  Taking off his shirt had seemed like a good idea at the time but sweat and dust were not a good combination.  He started soaping his arms and tried really hard not to imagine that it was Harry’s hands running over him.

“Get your back?”

“AAARRGGHH!”  Ron jumped and dropped the soap, reaching for his wand on the other side of the curtain.  He whipped around to face Harry, doubled over with laughter.

“You should have seen your face!”  Harry managed, trying to catch his breath.

“That wasn’t funny!” Ron started angrily but all of his anger drained out of him as he realized that Harry was naked.  _Harry.  Naked.  Shower._   His imagination went into overdrive.

“Harry?  What …?”  

“You’re mum brought us cookies and milk,” said Harry, starting to feel a little nervous.

“She always brings us cookies and milk,” said Ron, bemused.  “She doesn’t want us to leave the room while there’s a meeting going on.  Dunno why she bothers though.  S’not like we could hear anything anyway.  They never open the door …”  His eyes widened as he realized what Harry was trying to tell him.

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Harry quickly.  “But I brought the invisibility cloak, just in case – ”

Ron cut him off by pulling him under the warm spray and snogging him thoroughly.  Harry pulled back and picked up the soap, lathering it up in his hands.

“Get your back?” he repeated, grinning as Ron turned around.

He took his time, exploring Ron’s body as he washed him.  Harry ran his soapy hands over Ron’s shoulders and arms, down his back, over his arse – pausing briefly there and continued down his legs.  Then he turned Ron around and repeated the journey up his body from the front, carefully avoiding Ron’s cock as he slid his hands up his hips and over his chest.  Ron groaned and leaned back against the wall, trembling.  Harry leaned in and kissed him, sliding his tongue over Ron’s as he reached down and lathered Ron’s balls, gently rolling them in his hand.  Ron growled into Harry’s mouth and thrust his hips forward.

“Please,” he said breathlessly.  He kissed Harry roughly and pulled him close, enjoying the slippery feel of his soaped skin sliding over Harry’s.  Harry wrapped his hand around his length and slowly slid along it, moving his hand up, over and around Ron’s shaft, running his thumb over the slit again and again.  Ron whimpered into Harry’s mouth and fisted his hands in his hair.  Harry sucked on Ron’s tongue, matching the rhythm of his strokes.  Ron thrust into Harry’s slippery hand, feeling heat building up in the pit of his stomach and surging outward.

“Harry,” he moaned, his head falling onto Harry’s shoulder.  “Fuck … so good … can’t … gonna …”

Harry sped up his strokes, reaching around with his free hand to squeeze Ron’s arse.  He bent down and flicked his tongue over Ron’s nipples, laving them each in turn and nipping them lightly with his teeth.  It was too much for Ron.  He gave a low guttural moan as he came, spilling over Harry’s hand.  Harry kissed him quickly, muffling Ron’s moans.  He continued to pump him slowly, as Ron’s breathing gradually returned to normal.

“Bloody fantastic,” Ron managed with a weak grin.  He grabbed the soap and his grin turned wicked.  “Your turn.”

Ron wasted no time.  He washed Harry’s cock and sac thoroughly, stroking him with one hand and massaging his balls with the other.  Harry felt his orgasm building.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  Ron released him and grinned as Harry growled in frustration.  He soaped up Harry’s chest and arms, gently pinching and twisting his nipples.  Harry moaned in appreciation as Ron’s hands worked their way back down his torso but he slid them over Harry’s hips.  Harry thrust forward eagerly.  

“Patience, mate,” Ron chuckled as he worked his way down Harry’s legs, turning him and slowly working his way back up.  He lingered a while over Harry’s arse, running his soapy fingers up and down his cleft and fingering his entrance lightly.  Harry braced himself against the wall but Ron’s hands continued upward as he washed his back.  Harry groaned as Ron reached around him and nuzzled his neck.  Harry pressed back against him tightly but Ron just grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair.

“Ron,” Harry breathed, “Ron … please …”  

Ron just grinned and kissed him, pulling back to rinse Harry off, running his hands over him to make sure all the soap was gone.  He kissed Harry again, moving down across his jaw and over his collarbone, nipping the skin there lightly with his teeth.  He kissed his way down Harry’s chest, laving his nipples thoroughly and licked a trail down Harry’s stomach.  Harry leaned back against the wall because his legs would no longer support him _.  Is he really going to_ … _OH!_   

Harry moaned as Ron licked the underside of his shaft and threaded his fingers through Ron's hair. Ron's hands slid up and down Harry's thighs, he licked and sucked Harry’s balls, and finally took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He lapped at the precum and slowly slid his mouth down Harry's cock. Ron swirled his tongue along the underside of Harry’s shaft as he moved his lips up and down his cock. Harry groaned, his hips thrust forward, and his fingers tightened in Ron's hair.

“Fuck … Ron … that’s … ” 

Harry’s head fell back against the wall, incoherent as Ron hummed around his cock.  Ron cupped Harry’s balls in his hand and his fingers found that spot just underneath that he had discovered on himself while wanking.  He rubbed it gently, increasing the pressure until Harry whimpered.  He felt Harry tensing up and sucked deeply as Harry came, throbbing into his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the last drops from Harry’s spent cock, grinning as Harry quivered under his hands.

Ron stood up and nuzzled Harry’s neck.  Harry could feel Ron’s erection pressing against his thigh.  

“I think it’s time to go to bed,” said Ron, grinning mischievously.   



End file.
